The Prey
by dystini
Summary: Ofc hunts down Kili for some wild, semi-violent consensual sex, though it seems non-con at first. In my head it's Kili but you could probably imagine anyone you wanted and it would work. Explicit sexual content. Pure, unadulterated smut.


**A/N I wrote this yesterday afternoon, probably as a reaction to my first one-shot as this nearly the exact opposite. Might get a second chapter at some point, but probably no more than that.**

* * *

She crouched in the shadows. She'd been stalking this prey for weeks. She knew his habits, his routines, where he would be at any given moment. She chose this spot for a reason. It was remote, deserted, no other beings any where close. No one to rescue him.

She waits. There's a noise. He's coming, right on schedule. She tenses, ready. There he is, right where she wants him. She springs, pouncing, slamming him into the wall. She bites at his neck. He struggles, trying to push her away. She's got him pinned against the wall with her body. He can't get leverage. She continues biting his neck, his shoulder through his clothing. She tries to kiss him, he turns his head. She grabs his hair, pulling his head to where she wants it. He yelps in pain. She crushes her lips to his, forcing her tongue between his lips, plundering his mouth.

He goes limp. She isn't fooled. She knows this is a ruse. She continues her assault on his mouth. He doesn't react. She growls, goes back to biting his neck, interspersed with licks and kisses. He tastes so good and his scent in her nose is intoxicating. Unconsciously her guard drops, she lessens the pressure holding him to the wall. It's the moment he's been waiting for. He pushes her violently away and bolts down the hall.

She's after him in a flash, tripping him. He falls to the floor hard, breath whooshing out of him. She throws herself on top of him, straddling him. She claws at his clothing, nearly ripping his tunic as she pulls it up over his head. She leaves his arms tangled in the fabric. She bites at his chest, leaving little red marks from her teeth. She drags her nails down his body, leaving long red scratches. They're both breathing heavily. He struggles to free his arms from the tunic. She slides down to sit on his legs, swiftly opening his trousers. His shaft springs forth, fully hard.

She engulfs him with her mouth. He stills. One wrong move now could result in serious pain for him. She works on his shaft, nipping, licking, sucking. He groans and whimpers involuntarily, the sounds ripped from him by her actions. She stops. He groans, whether he wants to admit it or not, that felt good and he didn't want her to stop. She stands, one foot between his legs, uncomfortably close to his jewels.

"Move and I'll crush them." she warns. She strips off her clothes. He watches her with hooded eyes. Once nude, she bends over and grasps his shaft in her hand, meeting his eyes. She straddles him and in one swift move impales herself on him. He inhales sharply at the feel of her around him. She begins rocking against his hips hard. It's pain/pleasure for him as she's grinding him against the hard stone floor. He whimpers then forces himself to remember the rules of the game. He frees his arms from the tunic. Panting, he tries to ignore the surges of pleasure within him. She cries out in pleasure. He watches her, waiting. Her eyes close. His arms rocket up, grabbing her as he rolls them over. Once on top, he pulls out of her, pushing to his feet, trying to run. His trousers are around his ankles, making this difficult. She lunges, catching the trousers with one hand. He falls, struggling to shake them free of his feet. He succeeds, regains his feet. She lunges again, just missing him. He takes off running.

She's up and after him. He curses the fact that she can run faster than him. She cuts him off. He dodges to one side. There's a doorway. He runs through it. It's a dead end. He curses and turns around. She appears in the doorway.

"Now I've got you." she growls.

She stalks towards him. He backs up. He feints right. She isn't fooled. His bare back hits the cold wall. She's right in front of him. She trails a nail down his chest, her eyes smoldering with lust. He swallows hard. He frantically looks around. There is no escape. She grins and then turns around.

Wait, what? He's confused. Why isn't she attacking him? She backs into him, rubbing against his body. She grabs his hands, bringing them around to cup her breasts. She bends over, his hands slide down her body. She reaches between her legs to grab his shaft. She guides it to her opening, moving so he slides inside. He grips her hips. She's just used her greatest weapon. She knows how he adores this position.

He thrusts into her. She moans. This is cheating and she knows it but neither of them could care. He snakes an arm around her waist, lifting her up. He turns them, so she's facing the wall. She places her hands upon it. He grips her hips again, hard, digging his fingers into her flesh. He thrusts, she moans and he loses it. He slams into her repeatedly, leaning over to bite her shoulder hard. One hand slides around to cup her breast, pulling and teasing the nipple. She cries out. There's pain, but there's pleasure, so much pleasure.

She digs her nails into the wall, hanging on for dear life as he thrusts into her, hard and fast, one hand on her hip, the other roughly massaging her breast. He bites and nips at the nape of her neck and along her shoulders, once even breaking the skin. The salty taste of her blood mixed with sweat, broke his last restraint and he came with a guttural scream, thrusting sporadically, pulling her hips back against him with both hands. Moments later she followed, screaming his name.

They sank to the ground, he cradled her in his arms. She slipped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as they both caught their breath.

"That was fun." she said, still out of breath.

"Aye, it was." he answered. "You cheated."

"I know," she said. Do you care?"

"Not in the slightest." he replied.

They rested a few moments more, then got up and found their clothes and dressed, pointing out the marks and bruises on each other's bodies.

"Til next time." he said as they parted.

"Looking forward to it." she answered.

They went on their separate ways. He was already planning how he was going to catch his prey.


End file.
